


Phineas and Ferb Miraculous

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Hawk moth would probably be Phineas's birth dad, Miraculous Ladybug au!, Not a Crossover, Phineas is Chat noir of course, Phineas isn't like Adrien he lives his normal life in his house in Danville, and Isabella is Ladybug, doof is hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Phineas Flynn has super powers and as he goes through life with these new powers he learns that the cartoons he watched as a kid on the subject were not accurate.Featuring: Phinabella love square!





	1. Chapter 1

Phineas Flynn climbs in through his window on a late Saturday night, many hours after his curfew. He's careful to be quiet as to not wake anyone in the house. The lights are off and since he's de-transformed out of his Cat noir suit, he can hardly see in the darkness. The pale moonlight helps him see just enough for him to avoid knocking over a cup that's on his nightstand. He sighs in relief and edges himself all the way in the room. 

He tiptoes to the bathroom so he dosen't wake up Ferb, and shuts the door behind him as he enters. He turns on the shower and quickly undresses, ditching his clothes on the bathrooms tiled floor. He notices a bruise on his lower back and touched it, hissing slightly at the pain. 

He steps into the shower, scrubbing off muck and stress from the battle. He turns it off minutes later, shaking out his hair as it fluffs up. He grabs two towels from the closet and wraps one around his waist, while using the other to dry his wet hair. 

He dries himself off after his hair is mostly dry(keyword is mostly) then grabs some pajamas from the closet. He puts them on and places his clothes in the hamper. He brushes his teeth and finally trudges he finds to bed as he finishes. He notices Perry,his pet platypus, sitting on the edge of his bed and he gently moves him to peel back his blankets and crawl into bed. Perry strechtes and makes his way over to Phineas, worming under his arm.

Phineas grins and pulls Perry closer as he closes his eyes and succumbs to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas awoke from his dream full of a ladybug suit clad hero, with someone shaking him. 

"Ferb? Dude what the he-". He squinted his eyes in the pale sunlight coming from his room. "What time is it?".

"Your late". Ferb says instead of answering the question. Phineas shoots up outta bed and grabs his clothes. He dressed quickly skipping brushing his teeth and brushed his hair as quickly as he could. He grabbed his backpack and his usual orange and yellow striped hoodie and made his way downstairs. 

He heard Plagg complain slightly at the hustle and bustle but he had no time to console the kwami. 

He sat down at the kitchen table next to his brother who had already been sitting and who had already been eating. 

His mom set a place down in front of him. "Candace left early. Something about Jeremy and getting a ride". She says going back into the kitchen and mumbling about whatever her daughter was getting into with her boyfriend.

"Anyways howd last knight go?".

"What?". Phineas asks confused, lifting his head from his plate of bacon and eggs. 

"Your date with Sophie? The one you were talking about all week?". His mom chided him. 

"Oh! Uh, I don't think it'll become serious. She was nice but not the one". 

"Phineas Flynn always the heartbreaker". Ferb comments.

"Oh c'mon. It's he'd to find someone you actually like". The red head argues crossing his arms in defiance. 

"Oh boys. Hurry along or you'll miss your bus". Their mother says ushering the two brothers out of the kitchen. 

The two hurry to catch their bus, though they know the bus driver will always wait for them since they fixed up the bus a year ago.

They sit in their usually seats in the middle of the bus, Phineas as always, looks as Isabella walks past them, blocking out Ferb's snickering. 

She was beautiful. Her eyes shimmered, her curvy figure always worn by the most beautiful clothes her father could buy. She laughed at something her friend, Gretchen, said. The tinkle of the laughter almost making Phineas melt into a puddle right then and there.

"Could you be any more obvious?".

"Shut up Ferb. We all can't date older women". Phineas teases, laughing at his brothers red face. 

The bus ride is bumpy yet he finds himself slipping away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. No interactions or talking yet. Just a brief intro. I'll try to update this everyday but no promises.
> 
> ❤️


End file.
